The Fall of Robotnik
by Pulsar27
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog walks out on the Freedom Fighters in hopes of showing them a traitors identity. When he returns  he finds his friends under attack, he then undergoes a strange transformation. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

The Fall of Robotnik: Chapter 1

Hello everybody this is my first fanfic so don't be surprised if it's bad. Anyway All character's are owned by their respective companies, yadda yadda. Any way lets get this fanfic on the road.

(Present)

I was happy to be going back, even if it was just to see how every one was doing. I reached up to over the hill and looked over at the place where I had spent most of my life. I was shocked as I looked over the horizon. I slumped to my knees and put my face in my hands. I couldn't believe it. My home was burning right in front of my eyes, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

(a few monthes ago...)

During one of Robotniks' searches to find Knotthole, his sniper bot had picked up a heat signature. It belonged to a certain coyote. He was walking around and was jumped by the bot, he was quick to give in as long as he wasn't hurt. Robotnik had finally found Knotthole and paid the local traitor, Antoine, to 'accidentally' destroy our water suppley. I knew that he did it on purpose, yet everyone else didn't seem to see his true intentions. After a month or two, people started demanding water, Princess Sally couldn't keep up with the demands and got voted down as leader. They promoted the little cheeky bastard, Antoine, as our new leader. He made promises of huge chage and victory. What a load of shit. I didn't care even if he wasn't a traitor, which he was. I never liked the guy. He always hit me as, in a since, 'off '.

As soon as our first mission with him as the leader, things started getting from bad to worse. Bunny got her right leg ripped off while attacking a patrol with him, one of Tails' hands was smashed by a hammerbot gathering food, and I nearly lost every one of my quills on my head in a raid. I knew that it wouldn't happen if someone else, even if they were inexperienced, they wouldn't have made most of the mistakes he made. The last straw was when he was holding a pistol right to Robotnik's head, and he bounced the bullet of the ground and hit the camera. I knew that he was a traitor, but no one listened. They all said that I was mad because it wasn't me that was picked, or that it was just jealosy. I had had it with this people.

If they wouldn't at least listen to me, then there one option left. Leave.

"Come on Sonic, don't leave us," Tails pleaded as I started to walk out of the forest.

"I have to do this Tails otherwise they won't see Antoine for what he is," I replied.

"But do you have to leave?"

"This is the only way."

"I'll come with you then."

"No they need you here Tails. Rotor won't admit it ,but you're the best engineer here."

"But I want to go you."

"Don't worry little bro. I'll be back as soon as they come to their senses."

"Fine but visit, kay?"

"Tails, I'll only be gone for a little bit."

With that I rufled the top of his hair and started running towards the west.

(Present...)

I saw my home getting burned to the ground by badnik's. There were screams coming from inside the forest. I sat motionless as I watched the carnage. I knew no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't go in guns blazing. I tried to calm myself as I watched from afar. On the edge of the forest I saw everybody from Knotthole being herded towards Robotropilis. Antoine was standing behind them with a smuge look on his face laughing as he shocked Rotor with a cattle prod. My anger boiled a bit higher as I continued to watch. All of the girls were in a seprate group. Sally was holding a little girl that was crying her eyes out. With every passing moment my anger reached unknown heights.

That's when I noticed that Tail's wasn't in any of the groups. I looked for him everywhere but didn't find him.I then noticed that there was still fighting in Knotthole. I rushed over to the secret entrance and looked around for any activity. I dropped though the entrance and quickly rushed out into the street. I walked through the streets of Knotthole until I heard gun fire. I walked slowly in that direction and peered around a corner. What I saw next would push my anger over the limit.

I saw some of the quards of our camp fight along side Tails holding off as many robots as they could. More badnik's swarmed every person that was resisting. I saw one guard get gun downed by a group of badnik's from the side. Every quard was going down fast, until the only one left was Tails. He had held his own until a badnik shot him in the arm. He took out the every badnik in the group of the one that shot him, he failed to reliese that one was still functioning and had shot him in the leg. He finally was worn down and fell to the ground. The badnik's walked over to him and put its foot on his back, raising its gun to his head.

(Tails' POV)

I knew I was beat so I simply crippled with exhaustion. Either way the badnik's have won. And all thank's to that jerk, Antoine. I felt the cold metal foot meet my back and heard the rotating mechanism turn on its turret arm. I closed my eyes waiting for my head to splatter on the street. The there was the loud *_**POP**_* I clinched the ground around me only to notice I wasn't dead. I turned on my back to see the trade mark, Spindash, ripping the robot apart. and ball unrolled itself to a grusome sight. It was Sonic, but something was very wrong.

His cobalt fur had gone black and his hair was pointed upwards. The strange Sonic turned to me. I gasped as I saw his eyes were complety white. He turned back and held up his hand. In less than a second, every single robot that was on the street was disentrageted. The weird Sonic hovered in the air and headed towards the direction the prison transport was heading. That mean he was actually heading toward... _Oh no_...

(Sonic's POV)

This power was AMAZING. I had destroyed nealy every robot that were still in Knotthole, and which such ease. I was now heading toward my main goal, the prison transport. I was going to rescue all the prisoners and make Robotnik _pay. _I had spotted the caravan and smiled to myself, 'Robotnik won't see this coming'. I emidately destroyed a robot just to scare them. After that I took out a robot one after another without them seeing me. Right now Antoine was cowering there probably pissing himself. I relished in the notion he was scared. Now it was the fun part...

(Sally's POV)

"Shuuuussssshhh, shuuusssh. It will be alright, you'll see you're mom and dad again don't you worry."

"But *sniff* I wunna go home."

"We'll be home shortly."

"Why does the meany do this?"

"Well hes..." I couldn't finish what I was about to say as the bot beside us exploded.

Everyone stopped where they were and watched as all the bots just seemed to randomly explode. Antoine seemed very frightened at this. That's when a familiar figure started walking towards us. We all started cheering for Sonic. That was until he came into light. We all gasped to see that this was not the same hedgehog. His blue hue was replaced with a black coat, and his emerald eyes had turned completely white.

The new Sonic looked at us and laughed, " It's alright it's still me. I can see your confused and wondering how this happened. Truth is I don't even know." He said with a wide smirk.

Antoine took the chance to shoot at him. The first shot hit him in the head. Everybody started crying, until they say that the bullet didn't even penetrate his skin.

"W-What," He fired some more rounds," Are," Fired off everything in his clip," You."

"I'm the one that's gonna kill Robotnik and kill you." He lifted his finger towards Antoine. He obviously cowered out and tried to run. Sonic looked at his wrist, tapped his foot and yawned. After Antoine was at least a half a mile away , Sonic dissapeared and punched Antoine in the stomach, knocking him out. He looked over at us and raised his hand. Instantly every chain or rope on us was disentegrated. We all looked at him as he motioned us to go.

Before he could run off, I ran towards him yelling his name. He turned and looked at me solemly.

"Sonic. Listen what are you going to do now that you freed us?"

"Well since you ask, I'm gonna destroy Robotroplolis and free everyone from Robotnik."

"What are you going to do to him though?"

"I'm going to make him wish he was never born."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Actually, I would love to have some chilli dogs right about now. But revenge will have to do for now."

"I can see your still you even though you're...," I motioned all over his body," Now this."

"I can tell that you want me to explain why i'm like this. Like I said, I don't even know. I remeber getting angry at Antoine at how he was treating you. Then I saw Tails getting ready to be shot. Guess I just snapped."

He hovered in the air slowly. I grabbed his hand and shook my head.

"Sally, I need to do this. We don't have another chance like this. I can finally end it all."

"Yes, you could. But for all we know, you could die if your stay in that form, or even like your being shot at and you go back to normal, o-or even..."

Sonic looked at me and put his finger on my lips. I imediatly went silent as he went in for a kiss. I was stunned, to say the least. Sonic usually never showed any feelings toward me, yet here he was kissing me out in the open. I pushed him away after a nearly a minute of blissful kissing.

"Sally... I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Even if that means if that means missing our chance at retribution."

"Sonic. I don't want Robotnik to live anymore. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"It's alright Sally. I won't get hurt. I mean what could, you saw me back there."

"And that''s what scares me the most."

"Sally I promise I won't let this power go to my head."

"Fine. Just make it back in one peice. Okay?"

"I will," With that Sonic hovered back into the air and headed toward Robotropilis. I looked towards the ground and closed my eyes.

_If there is a God out there... Please let Sonic come back to me in one peice._


	2. Chapter 2

The Fall of Robotnik Chapter 2

Hello everybody I finished the story as fast as I could. Any way working on another story as you are reading this. Thank's for the reveiws.

(Robotnik's POV)

I looked at the monitor where all my robots were tracked. Nearly every robot that was even near Knotthole were now missing. I couldn't believe it, surely Snively must have made a error in the data.

"SNIVLEY!" I yelled into the speaker,"Get your ass up here now."

I saw a short human walk into the room nerveously," Ye-ss Doctor Robotnik."

"What have I told you about messing with my data?"

"That I was to be nowhere near any of your brillant calculations."

"Well then why does the screen saw that every one of my robots near Knotthole was destroyed?"

"I don't know Doctor Robotnik."

"It seems to me that you have been meddling with my computers."

"No Doctor Robotnik. I have been nowhere near any of your brillant machines."

"Well then tell me what caused for this error?"

A voice came from outside of the room," That would be me."

I saw that infernal hedgehog hiding in the shadows, possibly listening to the whole conversation.

"Well then it seems I going to have my lucky day. Sonic I have a new type of robot that will be your doom." With that I walked over to a console and pressed a button in the far right corner. Above me a small cylder glided over in front of where Sonic was and opened a door. In there was a new type of robot I liked to call, The _E-finity_. It was a special robot designed to atomatically analyze and devolope defenses againesy any enemy threat. I turned to look at Sonic's face to see that something was different.

Instead of the old blue rat I was meet with a black hedgehog with white eyes. I was shocked at the figure that was standing in the same room as me. I shook off a feeling of fear as I went to explain what the machine would do.

"The longer you fight this machine the stronger it will get. You will fight it until either you reach your limit or it kills you, either way I will have the same result. Say hello to your killer."

"Can't you just get along with the fighting?"

"Foolish hedgehog. Don't you know that this machine will be your downfall?"

"Listen I know that even if you pulled out every machine againest me, you still could not beat me."

"Well someone's certaintly cocky today."

"I'm not cocky, I just know my limits, unlike you."

I went into a rage and ordered the robot to attack him. With that the robot lunged into the air and flew strait towards him. Sonic looked as if he was just giving up. He looked up and smiled dodging to the left. he kicked the robot in the head with such an intense force that it spilt the body open.

"Now it's your turn Robotnik."

I ran over to the door with Snively behind me. I turned to see he was walking toward us. I saw Snively running past me, so I tripped him to buy me some time.

"What are you doing?" Snively said as he tried to get back up.

I ran into the door and locked it behind me, Snively was banging againest the door pleading to for me to open it. I turned away and got into my hover chair, while pressing all buttons that locked down the command tower. A small escape hatch opened on my side as I went through it to safety. I sent every robot in the command tower that were battlebots to attack on sight, of course now I saw that they could do nothing againest this new Sonic.

I flew out of the command tower sending all availible robots that were functiong againest him. I activated every single prototype and even reactivated Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic. I knew that they wouldn't listen to me, but they still hated Sonic. I sent them his coordinates and soon saw there figures heading to the CT. They blew open the side and flew into the building. I saw my chance and flyed as far as I could in this hover craft. I looked back to see Sonic bust open my engine sending me hurltiling towards the ground.

(Metal Sonic's POV)

_...CoMdPRTActivate...CheckingWeaponSystems...CheckingInternalSystems...CheckingDefenseSystems...OBJECTIVE...DEFEATSONIC...CoordinatesSonicsLocation...Downloading..LocationFound...ActivatingFlightSystems...BiologicalEtitneyFound...ConfirmingIdenty...IdentyConfirmed...CreatorDoctorEggman...ThreatAssesment...Minimual...ContiningOnSetCourse...CoordinatesReached...WeaponUsuageEnabled...WeaponSelectPlasmaCannon...EntryFound..._

_NonBiologicalEntityFound...LocationSouth0.2MPH...SpeedUnknown...IdentyConfirmation...ThreatAssesmentAlly...OpeningCommunicationChannel...CommunucationEstablished.../MechaSonicAssessment...Grade0Weapon.../...WARNINGWARNINGWARNING/UnknownThreat...IdentySonic...AnomlyDetected...ActivatingAllWeaponSystems...ComencingOpenFire...DamageAssessment...ActivatingSecondaryWeapons...MissileLock...CommencingOpenFire...ReevautingStrategy..._

_MechaSonicEngaging...FullWeaponUnlocked...SonicNotSustainingDamage...PossibleSolutionOffered...DataRecievedFromMechaSonic...BluePrintsObtained...MergeProgramActivation...DataMerge50%...__**MergeSucessfull...WeaponSystemsConfiguration...AttackingHostile...HostileNotRecievingDamage...TargetLost..ScanningForTarget...TargetNotFound..AnomlyDetected...EntityConfirmedAsSonic...TargetFound...ActivatingWeap...HullBreach...WeaponSystemsOffline...HullIntegratyBreached...DataDamage...PowerCoreDamaged...PossibleSolutions...NoneFound...EnergyDepleting...**_

(Sonic's POV)

After I took on every single robot Robotnik had sent after me I tried to locate him. It wasn't hard due to his size so I quickly flew after his hover craft and destroyed the engine. You could hear his screams as he was about to crash into the plains. I finally decided to grab him as he was just about to crash into the ground. He was still screaming as I put him on the gound. He looked up to his savior and saw it was me, he tried to scramble away but I just stepped on his right hand. I kicked him a good few feet away. I walked over to him as he tried to punch me, I grabbed it with ease and slowly pulled his arm back until it finally made a sastifing *_SNAP_*. He was wailing now as his right arm was now broke. I laughed at his patheticness.

"Pl-ease spare me. I can get you anything you want. ANYTHING. Please just let me live?"

"Don't worry you won't die, but you soon will want to."

"Wh-h-h-att are you gonna do to me?" Robotnik said with a lot of fright in his voice.

"Well I though of this for a long time. When I first fought you I would have shoved my shoe up your ass, but now I don't want my shoe to get dirty. Then I thought about poisening you, but I'm much more cruel than that. Next I wanted to slowly burn you, but I wanted so much more misery."I thought for awhile about Robotniks torture. Then it came to me. I grabbed him and headed towards Knotthole. I had the perfect form of torture in mind. But first I had a few places to stop by.

(Sally's POV)

We were all back in Knotthole repairing every single bit of damage caused by the robots. I was helping people find their families, when I heard screams. I rushed to the scene to find Sonic flying towards us, but there was something in both of his hands and boy they were big. One looked like a huge ball and the other looked almost like an hour glass. When he came closer everybody was shocked, it was Robotnik and the Robotinizer! He finally landed, set down the Robotinizer, and threw Robotnik towards the people.

"Everybody this is a time to rejoice for Robotnik has finally been defeated and we can all get our friends that were lost to this horrible machine!" With that bit of news everybody rushed towards their hero rejoicing for the war was over. Finally all of this horror could be slowly be forgotten, of course it would take time.

Then the question everybody was thinking was asked," What are we going to do with Robotnik?"

"Well I was thinking that we could use this machine for a few more times with ol' Fatty here." Sonic motioned towards Robotnik, who was trying to run away.

Some one threw a rock and hit him prefectly in the head. Everybody finally gathered around him and started to force him to the Robotinizer.

"Wait! We can't do it now. We have to make sure every resistance group knows the word."

Then a random man said,"Couldn't we televise the event, like on all the channels or something?"

Sonics' eyes imediatly light up and said,"Man that is a good idea."

Then the crowd turned their attaince to Robotnik, who wimpered in a corner.

_11 Days later..._

After a week and a half, many people were returned to normal with a copy de-robotinizer. And with the news of the fall of Robotnik and his torture event, many people flocked toward our little base to watch the huge event that was taking place today. We had taken over Robotropilis and let N.I.C.O.L.E into the system. Turned out that she used nanobots to recontruct a old type of coloseum for the event and set up cameras everywhere. We let everyone in to see the event with there own eyes. It was finally beginning to start...

(Sonic's POV)

Me and Sally were up in the front of the staduim watching the event as close as possible. I had finally asked Sally out and we were happy together. As the event was about to begin I stood up and spoke into the microphone.

"WELCOME, EVERYONE TO THE BIGGEST EVENT OF THE YEAR! IT"S HERE THAT WE WILL FINALLY SEE THE END OF THE WORLD"S MOST HORRIBLE DICTATORS' LIFE!" I then sat down after I had said everything I was going to say.

Sally then stood up and sounded more morseful,"Today we know that the world's most horrible life will finally be ended today. But we shall morne the life's of the one that were taken by this horrible man. Can we please just bow our heads in silence for those who died."

Every single person remained in silence for a full minute before Sally nodded towards the guards. The guards went into a room and came out with the man that caused uncountable horrors. Today was a day of Retribution and Revenge.

(Robotnik's POV)

I was starving, thirsty, and had defiled myself in the small room they had me in. I was forced outside into the sunlight, I tried to cover my eyes but my hands were weighted down. When I finally looked I saw that I was in a huge staduim of some sorts. As soon as I was outside everybody in there were booing and were throwing trash at me. I smiled. If the world wouldn't accept a genuis then it had to be destroyed by the fools. I looked over to see the Blue bastard and that Acorn Bitch cosening up to each other. That just made me sick to see HIM happy. They both looked at me and nodded to the guards, who then walked me up to the robotizier. I was then pushed into my own contraption, the guards locking the door behind me. I was afraid, I admit it. I heard the thousands of victims screams in my head at the same time. It couldn't be that painful, could it?

(Sonic's POV)

I saw Robotnik pushed into his own machine. Man it was ironic how this thing had started his empire but would end for him. The machine started up as I finished my thoughts. I smiled as I watched it begin to start up. It was time.

(Robotnik's POV)

I felt like the bottom of my feet were on fire the skin was burning away to be replaced by the cold metal. All of my nerves sent signals to my brain of intense pain, the vains in my body felt like they were getting ready to explode as the process was just beginning. I let out a blood curtling scream as the pain only grew more and more as it raised up through my body.

(Sonic's POV)

Robotnik had just let out a horrific scream when the process had begun. As the process continued so did the scream, it become louder and louder. Eventually fog covered the glass glass as a huge egg like object sat in the cylinder. The guards raised their guns to the robotinizer. When the smoke cleared Robotnik was horribly disfigured, part of his body was partially robotinized and the rest of his body was burnt. He tried to rush to water, but fell to the ground withering in pain. We all decided that since he was like this that the one that was caused by the most pain by him could kill him.

(? POV)

I had waited for this moment for a long time. Robotnik has caused me untold amounts of pain and it was time for payback. He had tortured me in so many ways, using me for his twisted experiments as a lab rat. I walked out of the room where I was watching the event. As I walked out I saw Robotnik Laying there on the gound looking like the monster he was. I looked toward Sonic and was met with a nod. I walked up to Robotnik while a guard handed me a pistol. Robotnik was trying to stay awake and was looking around scared. I raised the pistol to his head aiming squarly between his eyes. His eyes went wide as he knew who I was.

"Please you don't have to do this, just let me go." He said as he started to cry.

"Sorry that's not going to happen." I replied.

"Please. Please! Don't do this Snivley DON'T!.." With that I pulled the trigger. His fat body slumped onto the ground as his brains were sent some ways from his body. It was a relife of having that weight lifted off my shoulder.

That day I had killed the person who had made my life and countless other's a living hell. This was the moment that I, Snivley killed Ivo Robotnik.

I quess that's the end of this story, I'll post a Aftermath chapter just to clear up on some of the Character's fates. Anyway Thank's for reviews!


	3. After Math

The AfterMath of

The Fall of Robotnik

This is the aftermath of all the Character's that showed up in the story

_Years later..._

_Sally was declared as Queen, and Sonic was known as the Hero Of The World. After a couple of years of dating, Sally and Sonic eventually got married and had 2 kids. One was a hedgehog girl named Samantha, the other a squirrel named Bradley. _

_Tails got together with Cream and became a World famous inventor and mechanic. As soon as they both reached of age they married. Eventually he and Cream had quapdroplets. One fox girl, two rabbit boys, and a rabbit girl. __Amanda, Cody and Weston, and finally Sally ( after her aunt in law)._

_Antoine was sent to a maximum prison. He survived until he was killed by a fellow prison mate as a way to 'Brighten up the walls in the cell.'_

_Snivley became a RCM(Robot Clean up Marine) searching and destroying any last of Robotnik's robots. Due to his knowledge of Roboniks facilites, he could tell us about facilites that N.I.C.O.L.E couldn't find in the database._

And that's the end of my first fanfic. Hope ya'll enjoyed the story. This is Pulsar27 signing out.


End file.
